


Blue Flame

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto has always been in love with Shou who has fun with other peole, never settling down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is oldddd fic so sorry if I sound not entirely comfortable. A drabble I wrote between classes

I gaze at you, that same longing gaze I've always had with you. You don't notice. You never notice. I know my place. Your best friend, your little brother, but never lover. I know about your liaisons with other men; I found you with your hand on Tora's ass. Two days later, you were against the wall in a lip-lock with Saga. I know by the way you and Ruki talk to each other that you've warmed his bed more than once. Jealousy courses through my veins.

You take that moment to announce a break so I go outside to smoke. I sigh and gaze up at the stars. How many other men have there been? And why do we have to spend every day together when I can't touch you? I know a relationship could tear the band apart but not being together is tearing ME apart.

I go back inside and pick my guitar up; the familiar opening of BLUE FLAME ringing out. BLUE FLAME indeed, I am being consumed by a dark fire every moment I spend with you.

An hour or so later, rehearsal has ended and we are the only two left. Me ensuring I have all my equipment and you making sure the place is tidy and everything else a good leader-san does.  
“Otouto, what's wrong?” you calling me that name cuts like a knife, reminding me for the millionth time we will never be more.  
“Nothing,” I shake my head, wondering who it will be warming your sheets tonight. You answer for me.  
“Ruki and I are going for drinks, want to join us?”  
And be constantly reminded again it will never be me? “No thanks”  
“Pon, tell me what's wrong, I'm worried about you”  
Of course, Shou can tell when something is on my mind. I have no bullshit cover this time. “I....I've always cared about you as more than a friend Shou, but you don't see me like that, you go off with other men...” I turn away so you don't see the tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

I almost don't hear you whisper “You're the only one I ever really wanted” as you wrap your arms around me and bury your face in my hair.

 


End file.
